


They go bump in the night

by The_Renowned_Melody



Series: Outnumbered out planned Oneshots [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renowned_Melody/pseuds/The_Renowned_Melody
Summary: Creatures lurk around Los Santos, but Monsters...Monsters rule the City.





	They go bump in the night

Something isn’t right.

You’re a sin-eater. A being that feeds off the guilty consciousness of those that surround you every day. In this day and age it’s easy to live. You usually sustain yourself with a quick walk into your favorite Bar. Many drunken nights and unwell decisions can lead to anyone drowning their sorrows out in a bar which fuels your fire just right. You’ve become a regular there. So when two strangers walk into the Bar, you’re on your feet.

One is a man with dirty blond hair. His skin holds a nice tan and he’s covered in gold. He’s wearing a lose fitting pale pink dress shirt over a pair of expensive looking white jeans. Gold designer sunglass reflect the dim lights of the neon signs in the Bar. He’s draped his arm over another man who looks slightly annoyed. He wears plain jeans which a graphic-tee and a brown bomber jacket. He also has brown curly hair and nothing to hide his freckles.

They make their way over to the pool tables and start playing. Nothing big comes from them. They just seem to be enjoying the Bar like regular people out on a Friday night. You almost forget about them as you walk out, already feeling full, when the one in brown bumps into you.

You stumble back and can’t catch yourself. Most of your energy is suddenly gone when you collide into the wall and slump down. The air around them feels suffocating…and that’s when you know something isn’t right.

“Oh shit, sorry! Gavin ran into me and I’m drunk and shit and-“

“Michael, turn around you’re talking to the plant again.”

They both turn towards you and look at you with worried eyes, the one with blonde hair even kneels down towards you. You jump up, clutching your chest and clumsily back into the wall again.

“I’m f-fine!” You state with too much force, but they get the picture and take a step back.

“Sorry love, we’re usually much more careful when it comes to stepping next to creatures like you.” He, Gavin you guess by what the other man calls him, says and pulls Michael away. They make their way out of the Bar and you stare at the closing door. Curiosity gets the better of you and you run outside because you know.

You know for a fact that neither one of those men have guilt when they bumped into you. In fact neither of them had a guilty conscience. 

Guilt is something even a creature like you felt…so why…?

“What the fuck are you?” You bite out, stopping both men in their tracks. Michael glances at you, but Gavin gives you his full attention.

Gavin smiles at you and it’s a genuine smile. It still sends a shiver down your spine.

“Oh honey…” The second the words leave his lips he tilts his sunglass up. Pools of inky blackness stare back at you and your heart stops. 

“We’re monsters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little something to help with staying up at work and totally keep the creative juices flowing. I would love to expand on this idea, but I have no clue where to begin.  
> Kudos and comments and always welcome! Maybe [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y6BVXL)?


End file.
